The Terrors in Africa
by Mytokyokitty
Summary: The Saturdays find another artifact, but discover that it was a trap by Arogost and the family gets sepearated by an explosion. Zak and Fisk are in Africa while the parents are on a deserted island. Can they find each other before Arogost does?
1. Introduction

**This is just the introduction of the characters. You don't need to comment here. **

**Well this is my first fanfic here and my first story of "The Secret Saturdays" and I thought it would be good to introduce the characters that are going to be in this fanfic:**

**Doc- **Also known as Dr. Saturday as some people call him. He cares for his small family and is head of the household. He could use a better name than Doc if you ask me.

**Drew- **She is the mother and wife of the family. When it comes to danger striking at her son, Zak, she becomes protective; like a lioness protecting her cub. She has an awesome flame sword. She could also use a better name.

**Zak- **An 11 year old boy who loves action and adventure which usually gets him into trouble. He was born with Cryptid Powers. With his power, he can control the minds of cryptid creatures………most of the time. You got to admire his spirit though.

**Fiskerton- **Pretty cute cryptid creature. He's been adopted into the Saturday Family. The family calls him Fisk for short. He and Zak are pretty close and accepted each other as brothers.

**Komodo- **Not much to say about him. He's a Komodo Dragon and just a pet of the family. He acts like a dog, but has a taste for eggs.

**Arogost- **He is the evil villian. He has his own show that Zak sometimes catches on TV. His parents forbid him to watch it. Arogost tries to destroy the Saturdays to prevent them from ruining his master plan.

**To tell you the truth, "The Secret Saturdays" didn't catch my interest when it first aired but after I watched a few episodes and the marathon; (I only saw 2-10. I missed the first episode); I saw last weekend, I started liking it. I am a fan now. Anyways, you can go ahead and read the first chapter. You don't have to leave a comment here.**


	2. Chapter 1 Separated

**Here's the first chapter. This chapter talks about how the family gets separated. This Chapter is short and I'll do my best to make the other chapters longer. Please enjoy and you may leave a comment if you want to.**

Chapter 1 Separated

It was an early morning. The Saturdays were preparing for a flight in one of their aircrafts. Doc has received an emergency message about an important artifact floating in the ocean. Drew seemed to think that it was important to retrieve it before Arogost got to it. Zak and Fiskerton were pretty cranky when boarding the aircraft.

"Mom, its Saturday. Why do we have to get up so early?" asked Zak

"There's an important artifact we have to get to before Arogost does," replied Drew

"The artifact could have appeared during my school lessons, but no."

"You would like that wouldn't you? Now come on, there's no need to keep your father waiting."

Fiskerton just grumbled. He can't really talk, but he can say a few words. Zak understands what Fiskerton is saying most of the time. They understand each other's feelings. Zak pat Fiskerton's arm.

"I know Fisk, I'm tired too," he said

Komodo watched them board the airship and he quickly followed. When Zak and Fiskerton sat down in their seats, Doc was looking on the tracking device for the artifact. Zak likes doing things with his parents, but when it comes to his sleeping in on the weekend, he draws the line.

"How come I can't stay home?" asked Zak

"Yeah," said Fiskerton

"Last time we left you boys alone, that metal mouth freak broke in the house and tried to eat Fisk," said Doc

"But dad, I wasn't expecting that to happen. Fisk and I were just trying to have fun."

"Alright Zak, that's enough. You're coming and that's that."

"We're sorry if this ruined your weekend sleep in, but this is something we have to do," said Drew

Zak didn't say anymore. He sat back in his chair with his arms folded. Fiskerton tried to cheer him up, but nothing was working. Komodo was playing with his toy ball. He loved that toy. Fiskerton tried to play with Komodo, but Komodo wanted to play alone so Fiskerton did other things. The Saturdays took off in the air and was headed for the ocean. About an hour later, they found the artifact. It was on a wooden board and was wrapped up.

"This is a little strange," said Drew

"What's strange?" asked Doc

"Well think about it, isn't the artifact supposed to be heavier than the floating board."

"You're right. I'll go down and check it out and if it's okay, I'll bring it up."

"Be careful."

Doc put on his aqua outfit and jumped into the ocean. Zak jumped from his chair and watched from the window. Fiskerton was making curious grunts.

"I agree Fisk. This does seem fishy," said Zak

Zak and Fiskerton rushed over to Drew. By the time they reached her, Doc was coming aboard with the artifact. Drew took it and carried it to the table. Zak and Fiskerton followed while Doc was removing his aqua suit. Drew carefully unwrapped the artifact. She was shocked to see that it was a piece of the map. Doc came over and looked at it.

"I can't believe it's another piece to the map. I guess we got lucky," he said

"But still seems strange that Arogost wasn't here," said Zak

"This could be a fake," said Drew

Suddenly something jumped out of the wraps. It was a tiny tube that transformed into a screen. On the screen was Arogost himself. Drew dropped the artifact, but Zak caught it and held onto it.

"Brace yourselves," said Doc

"No need to get excited Saturdays. The artifact is real. I just wanted to thank you for risking your life in retrieving it. When you grabbed it, you awoke the bomb in the ocean. Too bad you won't live to see me taking that artifact piece," chuckled Arogost

Doc grabbed the video tube and threw it out of the airship.

"We need to get out of here!" he yelled

But it was too late, the bomb set off and caught the airship. The airship exploded. Zak was still holding onto the artifact when the explosion attacked the airship. The explosion blew the airship in half and sent it flying in different directions. Everything blacked out. There was nothing.

TO BE CONTINUED

This is the end of Chapter One. Don't worry, nobody dies in this story. I thought I should point that out because of how this chapter ended. The next chapter should be up soon and I hope you look forward to it. See ya later.


	3. Chapter 2 Lost in Africa

**Here's the next chapter. This chapter just talks about what actions the family takes. Please enjoy and you may leave a comment. **

Chapter 2 Lost in Africa

Zak opened his eyes. His vision was blurry for a few minutes, but then he was able to see. He looked around and realized that he was on land. At first, he was excited, but then he started looking around. The artifact was lying right next to him. He turned around and saw part of the airship smashed up in the trees.

"Mom, dad, Fisk!" he called out

He got up slowly and headed toward the smashed up airship. He continued to call for his family, but there was no reply. Suddenly, the bushes started to rustle. Zak became scared for a moment, but the fear went away when he saw what it was.

"Fisk! Are you alright?" asked Zak

Fiskerton came bounding up to Zak, but he was clutching his right arm. He was whining about it too. Zak took a closer look and realized that Fiskerton was hurt.

"Fisk, it looks broken. Wait here, I'll look for the first aid kit. Oh, and have you seen mom and dad?" asked Zak

Fiskerton shook his head no. Zak realized that the explosion separated him from his parents. He climbed into the smashed airship to find the first aid kit. He was in there for awhile. Fiskerton was starting to get worried, but then he saw Zak climb out with the first aid kit. He bandaged Fiskerton's arm and made a sling for his arm to rest comfortably. Zak suddenly remembered the artifact. He quickly went back to the spot where he woke up and retrieved the artifact.

"Fisk, we have to protect this artifact at all cost, but where are we going to put it?" asked Zak

Fiskerton gave Zak a signal to follow him. He went behind the trees and in a branch was a bag; in fact, it was his mother's bag. Zak put the artifact in it and closed the bag. He carried the bag over his shoulder. Zak and Fiskerton went back out to the dry fields and looked around.

"I know we're not in Kansas Fisk, but where the heck are we?" Zak asked Fiskerton

"Don't know," he grumbled in reply

"Looks like we'll have to travel until we find out where we are."

Fiskerton grumbled something that made him worry. Zak just gave him a pat on the back.

"Don't worry, I have some food in my pockets and there's a water bottle in the bag. You know how mom is, she always keeps water in her bags," he replied

Zak and Fiskerton started walking somewhere to the North. Meanwhile, Drew and Doc were waking up from their crash. Komodo found them lying on the beach. He licked them both, but it wasn't working. He couldn't wake them up, then suddenly, Drew was the first one to get up. She looked around and realized she was on land and Komodo looked at her with concern. She looked around and saw Doc lying next to her still out cold.

"Honey, are you alright?" Drew asked

Drew shook Doc for about a minute and then he finally woke up. He looked around as well, noticing that they were on a beach.

"Are you okay?" asked Doc

"I'm fine and so is Komodo. He woke me up," said Drew

"Where's Zak?"

"I don't know. Komodo, have you seen Zak or Fiskerton?"

Komodo just growled and lowered his head. Drew helped Doc up.

"We have to find Zak and Fiskerton," said Doc

"I just pray to God that they're okay," said Drew

Doc and Drew, along with Komodo, started walking around the land until they came across the other part of the smashed ship. Drew got a bad feeling when she saw their airship smashed.

"Zak could be in there!" she almost screamed

"Come on, let's go see!" said Doc

They both climbed their way into the smashed ship and looked for Zak and Fiskerton too. A half hour later, they climbed out of the smashed aircraft. Drew became worried and scared.

"Zak and Fiskerton isn't here!" she said

"I know. I just hope that they're together wherever they are," said Doc

"What I don't understand is how we weren't in the smashed aircraft when we crashed."

"It's just a miracle that we weren't in there."

"So how are we going to find our boys?"

"If I can get the tracking device working, I can probably locate Zak and Fiskerton."

"You can locate the other part of the airship?"

"Yes."

"Alright, but we should figure out where we are first."

Doc and Drew wondered around the land until they realized that they were on a deserted island. Komodo was kind of thrilled about the beach island because of all the bugs crawling around. Doc decided to head back to the smashed aircraft to get the tracking device to work. Drew decided to make a small shelter between some trees in case it was going to take awhile. Komodo was getting tired of chasing after the bugs so he decided to hang around Drew. Drew started to think about the artifact they lost, but she could care less. The important thing to her was to find Zak and Fiskerton.

Meanwhile, Fiskerton and Zak were getting hot and tired. They were wandering around getting nowhere. Fiskerton was getting hungry so Zak handed him a fudge bar. They eventually took shelter under a small tree. Zak pulled out a snack and took some bites. Fiskerton was begging for more food, but Zak pulled his snack away.

"I'm sorry Fisk, but we need to make our food last until we find mom and dad," said Zak

Fiskerton was about to grab the snack again until he saw some wild animals in the distance coming near them. Zak noticed as well and he got up slowly and quickly looked around. He spotted a giant tree that's a few distances away.

"Come on Fisk, lets head to that big tree," said Zak

Zak and Fiskerton started walking to the big tree. It wasn't long until the wild animals started to give chase. Zak and Fiskerton made a run for it. When they reached the giant tree, Zak climbed up quickly and helped Fiskerton up. It was just in time too. The wild animals circled the tree for a little bit and they eventually gave up. It was starting to get late when the wild animals decided to give up on them.

"Are you alright Fisk?" asked Zak

Fisk nodded and wanted to start climbing down, but Zak stopped him.

"We can't leave this tree until morning. We have to stay up here," he replied

Fiskerton sighed and just made himself comfortable. Zak wasn't at all comfortable, but he rather be uncomfortable than eaten alive. Back on the deserted island, Doc finally got the device to work. He called Drew over and she ran over as fast as she could.

"Well, can you find them?" asked Drew

"I'm trying to locate the other part of the airship," said Doc

Within a few minutes, Doc got a signal from the other part of the airship. The location shocked both Drew and Doc.

"Africa? They're in Africa," said Doc

"How could the explosion blow them all the way out there?" asked Drew

"I'm guessing because we were close by, that the explosion just sent them there and we wound up here."

"So when do can we leave to find them?"

"Don't worry, we'll be leaving soon."

Meanwhile, Arogost was upset because his henchmen didn't retrieve the artifact. Suddenly, one of his henchmen came in with some news.

"Sir, the artifact is located in Africa," he said

"Africa, so the Saturdays pulled it off again. I'm guessing the boy must have it. Very well, I'll retrieve the artifact myself," said Arogost

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**This is the end of Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up soon and I hope you look forward to it. See ya later.**


	4. Chapter 3 Zak vs Arogost

**Finally! Here's chapter 3. I'm trying to make this interesting and I'm trying to slow down the story. I apologize for having the story speeding up. Anyways, Zak and Fiskerton have to protect the artifact at all cost, can they before Arogost finds them? Read and find out.**

Chapter 3 Zak vs. Arogost

That night on the deserted island, Drew had a fire going and Doc was cooking the fish that he caught earlier. He threw one to Komodo and he ate it quickly. He served some to Drew, but she wouldn't eat.

"Are you hungry?" Doc asked

"No," she replied

"What's wrong?"

"I shouldn't have made them come. If I had left the boys home, they wouldn't be in this mess."

"I think you're being too hard on yourself. You didn't know that this was going to happen and neither did I."

"But, I should have seen it coming. I should have known that Arogost was behind it."

"Arogost will pay for this and don't worry, I'm sure our boys are alright."

"But there not safe. We have to find them tomorrow. I don't care if I have to swim to Africa, I will not have them left alone any longer!"

"We'll track them first thing in the morning."

Komodo laid down to sleep. After a good meal, he usually falls asleep. Doc and Drew decided to settle down for the night, but Drew couldn't sleep and who could blame her? Her boys were lost out in the wilderness. After a few hours passed, the fire dimmed out and Drew finally drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Zak woke up to the sunlight shining in his face. His back ached from the tree branch he slept on all night. Fiskerton was still asleep. Zak sat up and stretched his sore back. It helped a little, but he knew that he was going to be sore for awhile. Zak then grabbed the bag and checked to make sure that the artifact was in it and it was. Zak then started to wake Fiskerton.

"Wake up Fisk, we got to get moving," he said

Fiskerton grumbled and shoved Zak's hand away. He wanted to sleep in more.

"Look, I know you're tired. I am too, but we have to find mom and dad and give them the artifact before Arogost takes it away," said Zak

Fiskerton opened his eyes and sat up. He hated to admit it, but Zak was right. Before they climbed down the tree, Zak looked around for any wild animals under the tree and even in the distances, but there was none to be seen. All there was were some birds. Zak climbed down and helped Fiskerton down. It was hard for him to climb up and down because of his hurt arm. When they reached the bottom, they started their journey once more. Zak split a breakfast bar in half and shared it with Fiskerton. Fiskerton ate his pretty quickly and wished that he could have some more. Zak ate his slowly. He couldn't stop thinking about his parents. He hoped that they were okay and that he would be able to find them soon.

Meanwhile, Arogost landed in Africa. He was close by the smashed airship.

"Alright, you guys guard the ship. I will go after the boy on foot. He's not going to be a problem for me," said Arogost

His henchmen nodded and roamed around the ship while Arogost started his search. He eventually found the partly smashed airship. He grinned.

"So, the boy crashed here?" he said

He looked around and spotted a trail of footprints. This made him even happier.

"Looks like the boy is not alone, but no matter. I will get that artifact back," he said.

He continued to follow the footprints. Meanwhile, Doc, Drew, and Komodo were on their way to Africa. They took pieces of their airship and make a jet boat. They sped their way to Africa as fast as they could. They followed the tracking device to the other part of their airship. Komodo was just looking over the side of the boat to see if he could spot any fish. He was hoping some might jump aboard.

"Oh, I hope we get to them soon," said Drew

"We will get to them," said Doc

They continued their journey through the ocean until they reached the shores of Africa. When they arrived, they quickly climbed out. Komodo jumped out and spotted some birds. He started to give chase until Drew called out to them.

"Komodo, there's no time for that, let's go!" she yelled

Komodo stopped and followed Drew and Doc. Drew and Doc were running. The tracking device was starting to go off rapidly which means that they were getting close. A half hour has passed. Drew and Doc could see their airship in the distance, but then, Drew spotted moving figures around their ship.

"Who are those guys?" she asked

"Let me take a look," said Doc

He pulled out his special binoculars and got a good view of who was wondering around their airship.

"It's Arogost's henchmen," said Doc

"WHAT! Arogost is here?" said Drew

"Yes, but it doesn't make sense. He went to retrieve the artifact at……. Oh no."

"What is it?"

"Zak has the artifact. That's why he's here. He's going after Zak."

"We have to get to the boys!"

Doc put the binoculars away and started to continue his way to the airship. Drew didn't understand why he was still going towards the airship.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a whisper

"I have an idea. Come on, we have a score to settle," said Doc

They continued their way to the airship until the henchmen spotted them. Doc's glove started to glow and he took charge and hit one of the henchmen and sent them flying. Drew pulled out her fire sword and attacked as well. The fight went on for awhile until they were knocked out cold. Drew looked around and spotted one trying to make a run for it.

"Doc over there!" she called

The henchman tried to make a run for it, but Doc grabbed him and slammed him into the tree.

"Where's our son?" he asked

The henchmen didn't answer, but was starting to fear Doc's rage. Drew stood to the side and waited for an answer. Doc slammed him into the tree again, but harder.

"I SAID WHERE IS OUR SON!" he yelled

"I…………I... I don't know," replied the henchman

"He had to be here!"

"I swear, I didn't see your son!"

"Then tell me where Arogost is!"

"He went to go after the artifact. He took off on foot."

Doc punched the henchman in the stomach and he collapsed to the ground out cold. Drew didn't understand why he did that. She assumed that he could get more information out of him.

"Doc, what are we going to do?" she asked

"Arogost's airship must be nearby," he replied

"We don't have time to look for it. We have to get to Zak and Fiskerton before Arogost does."

"If we find the ship, we can get to the boys faster. Come on."

Meanwhile, Zak and Fiskerton were resting under a tree, having a small snack. Zak got up, but Fiskerton continued to sit.

"Come on Fisk, we have to keep going," he said

"Why not stick around," said a voice

Zak knew that voice. He and Fiskerton looked up and Arogost appeared in front of them. Zak handed Fiskerton the bag with the artifact.

"Thank you for retrieving the artifact for me, now give it here," said Arogost

"No way butt ugly. You'll have to fight me for it," said Zak

"You want to fight me?"

"If I have to protect that artifact I will."

"How can you fight without your claw?"

"I will use my fists."

Arogost started laughing. Fiskerton started to grumble in worry.

"Fisk, I want you to run for it. Protect that artifact. I'll hold him off," said Zak

"You're words are going to make me sick," said Arogost

Zak took charge at Arogost, but he jumped and kicked Zak to the ground. Fiskerton took off running with the bag. Arogost tried to chase after, but Zak grabbed a hold of his leg making him trip. Arogost turned around looking at Zak angrily. He punched him in the side sending him flying. Zak got up and took charge at him again and kicked him in the face. Arogost held his face for a second and went after Zak again.

"I must admit young Saturday, you put up a good fight, but it will end now," he said

Arogost grabbed Zak by the neck and lifted him off the ground. He punched him again and sent him flying in midair and then Arogost jumped, released his claws and slashed Zak in the back. Zak screamed and fell to the ground. He tried to get up, but he couldn't. Arogost was going to hit him again when somebody grabbed him from behind. It was Fiskerton. Zak was surprised to see him after he told him to run. Zak suddenly blacked out. Fiskerton was thrown off and sent flying into a tree. Arogost slowly approached him.

"You are next," he snarled

Fiskerton kept a hold of the bag under his good arm. He glared at Arogost, but that wasn't going to stop him.

"Now hand over the artifact and I'll let you live," said Arogost

Suddenly, a blast hit between Fiskerton and Arogost. They looked towards the sky and saw an airship approach them. It was Arogost's ship being taken over by Doc and Drew. Arogost growled.

"Get away from my baby!" yelled Drew

"Oh no, Zak's hurt," said Doc

"Arogost is a dead man."

"You leave him to me."

They landed the ship and Doc jumped out and took after Arogost. His glove started glowing again and he swung a punch at Arogost which sent him flying. Drew grabbed Zak and called Fiskerton over. She got them safely aboard with the artifact as well. Drew immediately treated Zak's wound and afterwards, she made a better cast for Fiskerton. Zak was still out cold and that worried Drew a bit. She would never forgive Arogost for what she did to Zak and Fiskerton.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**This is the end of Chapter three. Chapter four will be uploaded soon. I'm close to ending my story and I hope you're enjoying it so far. Hope you look forward to the next chapter until then, see ya later. **


	5. Chapter 4 Doc & Drew vs Arogost

**Phew! Here is Chapter 4. Sorry it took so long. I have been busy with school and stuff. I'm sure you know what that is like. I have put some of my fan art up on so I'll paste the link in the credits of the story so you can feel free to look at them. Anyways, Zak and Fiskerton are finally back together with Doc and Drew, but Zak was injured by Arogost and Doc went after him. Who will win this fight? Please read and enjoy**

Chapter 4 Doc & Drew vs. Arogost

Drew transferred Zak to a medical bed and covered him in a warm blanket. Komodo watched from the corner. He didn't really understand what was happening. Fiskerton sat on the bed next to Zak. He was still knocked out cold, but Drew was thankful that he was still alive. She couldn't take her eyes off his face. She could feel that Zak was hurting inside. She grasped the blanket in her hand. Fiskerton patted her on the shoulder. She looked at him and smiled and then she turned and started to walk out of the room.

"Fisk, I want to look after your brother. I'm going to help Doc defeat Arogost," said Drew

"Help……*grumble*," said Fiskerton

"No, you need to stay here, I'll be okay."

Drew left the room and she grabbed her fire sword and headed for the entrance. Meanwhile, Arogost and Doc continued to fight. Then, they suddenly got a good grasp on each others arms.

"What did you do to my son!" yelled Doc

"He challenged me to a fight, I must admit, he's good and much better than you," replied Arogost

Doc swung at Arogost, but missed. Arogost came up from behind him and kicked him into a tree. Doc got up and took charge at him. He hit Arogost in the stomach and he crashed into his own airship. Drew suddenly jumped out and approached Arogost.

"Drew! What are you doing!" yelled Doc

"I've got a score to settle with him," said Drew

"Ah, still angry because I hurt your little boy?" said Arogost while getting up.

"I'm never going to forgive you!" snarled Drew

"Drew, stay out of this! You and the boys fly out of here!" said Doc

"Shut up! This is my fight too. I'm not going to let this jerk get away with it!" she replied

Arogost started to laugh which made Doc and Drew angrier than before.

"You think you can really stop me? I am close to getting what I want and nothing is going to stop me," he said

"Well you have to go through me first," said Drew

"I can see anger in your eyes. You're like a lioness hunting for prey."

"Drew please go back inside," said Doc

"No, I am staying and fighting with you," said Drew

"Okay, I'm getting bored. Are we going to fight or just chat?" asked Arogost

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" yelled Drew

She swung her fire sword towards Arogost, but she missed and struck the airship instead. Arogost was grabbed from behind and tossed to the ground by Doc. Arogost growled and Doc took charge at him again. Arogost kicked him in the side and Drew released the fire from her sword. She only caught Arogost hand. He screamed holding his hand. Doc kicked him and sent him flying back. Doc and Drew began to approach him. Arogost got up slowly. He has never seen so much power coming from Drew and Doc. He started to regret going after Zak alone. Arogost decided to make a run for it. He began running from them.

"He's getting away!" said Drew

"I'll go after him. You take the airship. Maybe you can attack him from the air," said Doc

"Alright!"

Drew headed towards the airship while Doc went after Arogost. Arogost was pretty fast and he was not going to stop and be defeated. Ten minutes have passed and Arogost was getting tired. He was finally stopped by the edge of the cliff. He looked back and Doc was taking charge. Arogost was getting angry so he charged right back. Arogost released his claws and aimed at Doc. They both struck at the same time. Arogost screamed and looked at his hand. His claws have been completely broken off by Doc's glove.

"My claws! This is impossible, the boy couldn't avoid this!" he snarled

Doc charged and punched Arogost in the stomach. He tumbled on the ground towards the edge of the cliff. Doc picked him up by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"What do you want me to break off next?" he asked

Arogost kicked him in the leg which made him fall over. Arogost tried to kick him again, but Doc moved out of the way quickly. Arogost's other fist was caught in the ground. Doc then noticed the ground started to crack. With quick thinking, Doc kicked Arogost again; which released his fist; and he tumbled to the edge of the cliff again. Doc then used his glove and slammed his fist into the ground. The crack became bigger and formed around Arogost. Arogost lifted his head and noticed.

"NO! ARE YOU CRAZY!" he yelled

"Yes, yes I am," Doc replied

He hit the ground again and the edge of the cliff gave way. He then saw the airship coming in. He started to wave and head over to the airship, but suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind. It was Arogost of course.

"You can't get rid of me that easily!" he snarled

Doc tried to get him off his back, but Arogost got a good grasp on him. Doc walked backwards without thinking and he and Arogost fell backward off the cliff.

"NO!" screamed Drew

She quickly got out of the aircraft and went towards the cliff's edge. She looked down and couldn't see anything. A patch of fog was covering her view. Drew started to form tears in her eyes. First Zak and now her husband. She quickly ran inside. She had to go after Doc.

She hoped and prayed that he was still alive. When she got inside. She found rock cliff ropes (that's convenient.) and a first aid kit. She started to pack her backpack when she heard movement in the hallway.

"Fiskerton, is that you?" she called out

When Drew saw who entered the room, she smiled and started to cry. It was Zak. He was rubbing his head. He looked wiped out like he stayed awake for two days. Drew hugged Zak gently and just cried. She couldn't hold back the tears.

"Mom, why are you crying?" Zak asked

"I'm just glad that my baby is okay," she replied

"My back hurts."

"I know sweetie. Arogost caught you by surprise."

Zak looked around. He noticed that he was Arogost's airship. Fiskerton and Komodo entered the room. They were both happy that Zak was up and about. Zak continued to look around and then he looked up at Drew.

"Mom, where's dad?" he asked

Drew turned her head away and some tears rolled down her cheeks. Zak's eyes widened and then he lowered his head. Komodo groaned. He knew what Zak and Drew where feeling. He knew that something was not right. Fiskerton was still shocked. Zak lifted his head. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"Mom, please tell me dad is okay," he said

"I can't. He went over the cliff with Arogost," she replied

Zak couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was hoping that this was all just a nightmare and he would wake up from it.

**This is the end of Chapter 4. Chapter 5 will be up soon. Sorry if I scared you at the last portion of this chapter. I'm just trying to make it interesting. Like I said earlier, no one dies in this story, none of the good guys anyways. Well I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter. See ya. **


	6. Chapter 5 The Journey Home

**At last! Chapter 5 is finally up and this will be the last chapter. I know that a lot of you like this story, but the adventure is coming to an end. Don't worry, I'll be writing another Secret Saturday story and it'll be longer than this one. So please enjoy this last portion of the story and you may leave a comment if you want to. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5 The Journey Home

Zak was still in a panic. A lot of bad thoughts went through his head. He started to shed some tears. Drew knelt down and hugged her son gently.

"I'm going to go find him," she said

"Let me come too," said Zak

"No sweetie. You're in no condition to help. This is something I have to do alone."

"But mom, I'm fine and dad might need me."

"Zak, I know you want to help, but you need to rest and I need someone here to guard the airship. This ship is our ticket home. If I find…………..when I find your father, we're going home."

"Alright, I'll stay here."

Drew kissed Zak on the head and rubbed his hair. Zak straightened out his hair. He wished that his mom would stop doing that. Komodo walked up to Drew, but she stopped him.

"I'm sorry boy, but I'm going alone. Stay here with Zak and Fiskerton," she said

Komodo lowered his head and walked towards Zak. When they went into another room, Drew left with her fire sword and backpack and headed to the cliff. She started setting up the cliff ropes. Within five minutes, she started to climb down. The patch of fog was still there.

When she was in the fog, she couldn't see a thing. She pulled out her fire sword and used it as a flashlight. She looked around carefully for Doc and continued to climb down. For awhile, she couldn't see anything below her or in front of her, but then she spotted something on the ledge. She went over cautiously to get a better look. It was Doc's glove. Fear struck into Drew's soul.

"Oh Doc, please still be alive," she said in a whisper.

Drew continued to climb down. She wasn't sure how much rope length she had left and that was starting to worry her. Suddenly, she started to hear moaning below her. Her heart started to pound. She was worried that it was Arogost. She put her fire sword in front of her and got closer to the moaning. As she got closer, her heart beat faster. It felt like her heart was about to leap out of her chest. Drew's throat was tightening and she swallowed hard and let out a deep breath. When she finally was able to see who was moaning, she let out a sigh and started to cry again. It was Doc. He was lying on a ledge, which broke his fall. Drew quickly pulled out the first aid kit.

"Honey, can you hear me?" she asked

There was no reply at first, but then Doc started mumbling something. Drew didn't understand what he was saying.

"What is it?" asked Drew

"My………my leg," said Doc

Drew quickly took a look at his right leg. It was broken (not for good luck either.) She quickly pulled out the wraps and wrapped Doc's leg carefully.

"You……….you shouldn't have come down here. What about Zak," groaned Doc?

"Don't worry, he's fine and awake."

"That's OW….that's good to hear."

"What happened to Arogost?"

"I don't know, when the ledge broke my fall……OW……… I saw him continuing to fall and then I blacked out……….OW!"

"Sorry honey, but I have to tighten some of the wraps. I'm trying to be as gentle as I can."

When Drew finished wrapping Doc's leg, she tied a secure rope around his waste and she grabbed a hold of him under the shoulders.

"This might hurt a little, but it'll get us to the airship faster," said Drew

She pushed a button that pulled them up to the top. When they reached the top, Drew pushed Doc up first and then she climbed up herself. Drew was panting from all her worrying and the excitement that almost gave her a heart attack. Doc then sat up and hugged Drew. She wrapped her arms around him too.

"I was so worried about you," said Drew

"I know, I wish you didn't come after me," said Doc

"Oh really, and how would you have gotten back up here?"

"I would have found a way."

"You broke your leg. The chances of you finding a way up here alone would have been impossible."

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about Arogost anymore or at least until the next episode."

"I don't think we'll be having any more missions for awhile. Let's go inside and be with our son."

Drew helped Doc aboard the airship. Zak heard movement in the other room. He, Fiskerton, and Komodo ran in the room to see what was going on. Zak was thrilled to see that his father was alright. Fiskerton started to dance with joy because he was happy that the family was back together again. Komodo was so thrilled that he tried to jump on Doc, but Drew caught him in midair.

"I don't think so boy, he has a hurt leg and it's not a good idea to jump on his lap," she said

"You broke your leg?" asked Zak

"Don't worry Zak, I'll be okay," replied Doc

"Well let's get you into the medical room so I can put a cast on that leg and I don't want to hear you scream like a girl again," said Drew

"You scream like a girl dad?" asked Zak almost laughing

"I do not scream like a girl!" said Doc

"Well see about that," said Drew

Drew helped Doc into the medical room and she started putting a secure cast on his leg. Doc did moan a couple of times and prevented himself from screaming. Zak knew that he was holding it in. When Drew finished the cast, she kissed Doc and Zak groaned at the disgusting sight.

"Can you please warn me when you're going to do that?" said Zak

"Come on now Zak, you may think this is disgusting now, but when you're an adult and start dating, you're going to be kissing girls," said Drew

"Yuck! I will never do that!"

Drew just chuckled at Zak's remark against kissing. Doc then laid back on the medical bed and tried to get some sleep. Drew went into the other room to start the airship. Zak followed her.

"Are we going home?" he asked

"Of course we are," she replied

"Good, because I had enough and I'm still tired."

"Did you have a rough night sweetie?"

"Yeah, I had to sleep in a tree with Fisk because of those stupid wild animals."

"You were attacked by wild animals?"

"No, they just chased us and that's how we ended up in the tree."

"Zak, why don't you go get some rest. We'll be home in a couple of hours."

"Okay mom."

Zak looked around the airship and found a room with a comfortable bed. He collapsed on it and started to drift to sleep. It was pretty quiet and peaceful, even though the airship belonged to Arogost the freak. Zak was finally able to sleep. He was back with his family, they had the artifact, and everything seemed to go smoothly. An hour and a half has passed. Zak awoke to someone shaking him. It was Drew.

"Wake up baby, we're home again," she said

Zak got up slowly and stretched, but then moaned in pain. He forgot about his wounded back.

"Zak are you okay?" asked Drew

"I forgot about my back. It hurts," said Zak

"I'll put fresh bandages on you when we get inside."

Drew helped Zak and Doc inside the house. Fiskerton and Komodo were glad to be home again. Fiskerton started kissing the floor and making happy grunts.

"Oh you're so dramatic Fiskerton," said Drew

Fiskerton just grinned and ran into his room. Komodo followed him. Drew helped Doc into bed and then she went into Zak's room and replaced the wraps with fresh ones, but before she put the new wraps on, Drew put medicine on Zak's wound. It stung which made Zak groan a little. Drew wrapped Zak's back with fresh wraps and then she tucked him into bed and kissed him.

"Better get some sleep sweetie," she said

"Mom, do you think Arogost is dead?" asked Zak

"I doubt it. You know how he is."

"I better check."

Zak turned on the TV and turned it to Arogost's TV show, in fact he was on live.

"Zak you turn this garbage off right……" started Drew

She looked at the screen and just burst out laughing. Zak started laughing too. Arogost was on TV, but he was in a body cast.

"As you can see, I was in a terrible accident, but I want to thank all my fans for sending me get well cards," he said

Drew then took the remote and turned off the TV.

"Hey! I was watching that," said Zak

"Zak, you need some sleep, besides that kind of TV will rot your brain!" said Drew

She placed the remote on top of the TV and she walked out of Zak's room. Drew started to think about what she saw on TV and started snickering again. It served Arogost right. Drew became relieved too because she could relax and take care of her family for awhile. She went into her room and sat next to Doc. She smiled and watched as he slept. She promised herself that she and her family will never be separated again.

**THE END**

**Well this the end of the story and I know that I should be continuing, but as I said before, I'll be writing another fanfic of The Secret Saturdays and I hope you all look forward to that and I'll make sure the story is longer and more interesting. Oh by the way, here is the link to my Secret Saturday fan art. Copy and paste this link into the address bar and you should be taken to the picture. This picture is based on this fanfic:**

.com/art/Lost-in-Africa-199488584

**There are other Secret Saturday fan arts in my gallery so feel free to browse. I'll be uploading more next week. Anyways, thanks for reading my story and I hope you look forward to my new one that should be posted up soon. If you want to suggest ideas, feel free to e-mail me. Bye! ^^**


End file.
